Ricky's Movie Offer
Previous episode: Mertz and Kurtz Next episode: Ricky's Screen Test http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ComatoseBen.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MarilynLucy.jpg Plot A talent scout named Ben Benjamin comes to the Ricardos while Ethel is watching the apartment for Lucy, and Ethel worries that he's a burglar. When Lucy comes home, Ethel says how she thinks this guy is a burglar. Lucy knocks him unconsious with a vase of flowers. She finds out shortly after that Ben Benjamin is here regarding a possible movie spot for Ricky! Lucy makes Ben Benjamin think he just has a horrible headache and blacked out, but that doesn't stop her and all the other neighbors from wanting to audition for Ben Benjamin the next time he comes to see Ricky. Trivia *The Hollywood plot idea was thought up by the writers as a way to freshen up the show and get them out of the New York apartment. They knew taking the Ricardos and the Mertzes to California would bring a bunch of new plot possibilities. Plus, they could get a bunch of new famous guest stars to appear, which they knew the audience would love. They were right about the outcome, but most of the best episodes take place in the New York apartment, seasons 1-3. That scenery was iconic and special to the show, and taking the Ricardos elsewhere unarguably changed the show's dynamic. Starting at this point, many of the remaining episodes are serial/chronological in nature, where one has to have seen previous episodes to know what's going on in the current episode. Up until now, the only serial/chronological episodes were the Tennessee Ernie two-parters. *Colored stills of Lucy in her Marilyn Monroe get-up exist. The dress was a deep red color. Lucy made all the cast and crew crack up by her Marilyn imitation. *Ben Benjamin was taken from the name of writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll's real-life agent. So, if you thought that name was too ridiculous to really exist, you were wrong! *In the original script, in addition to Marilyn Lucy, Spanish dancers Fred and Ethel, "Cielito Lindo"-singing Mrs. Trumbull, and trumpet-playing grocery boy Pete, there existed a little neighbor boy named Jimmy O'Malley who was famous for singing "Irish Eyes Are Smiling." He was cut from the script after the dress rehearsal for whatever reason, but the DVD shows a picture of the actor supposed to play Jimmy in his Spanish-themed costume. One of Lucy's lines regarding this boy was that "when he sings, Irish eyes are the only ones that ARE smiling!" *Lucy can't miss her dentist appointment, because it took her three weeks to get. Quotes *Fred: Well, you know how Ethel is. One little thing happens, and she thinks the sky is falling. Lucy: Most door-to-door salesmen I've met are very honest. Fred: Well, I know it and you know it, but try and tell it to Chicken Little! *Fred: With your weight, you could come through that wall WITHOUT a door! Ethel: Oh, keep quiet, or I'll sit on ya! *Lucy: (to Ricky on phone) My news? Spilt the milk all over! *Lucy: Who am I? Oh, surely you must be joking, Mr. Benjamin, or my name isn't Lucy Ricardo! *Lucy: Not that much loosening up. Don Juan was a man, not an ape! *Lucy: Well, for one thing, I want him to develop a distinctive way of speaking. Fred and Ethel: Ricky?! *Lucy: (reading Don Juan script) What of your heart? Ricky: (also reading script) It sinks. Fred: That's not the only thing! *Lucy: (to Mrs. Sawyer on phone) No, I'm sure Benjamin wouldn't be interested in your French poodle. You see, this is a Spanish picture. *Lucy: I didn't tell a soul, and they all promised to keep it a secret! *Pete: But, Mrs. Ricardo, when i play the trumpet, I'm real gone! Lucy: Then, go, man, go! *Ethel: (explaining why she should play Marilyn) I'M the blonde in this group! Lucy: Well, I could be a blonde as easy as you can! *Ethel: Fred, I think I look more like Marilyn Monroe than Lucy does. Lucy: And I think I look more like Marilyn Monroe than Ethel does. What do you think? Fred: I think'' I ''look more like her than either one of ya! *Ethel: Hey, who are you supposed to be? Marilyn Lucy: Guess. Fred: Humphrey Bogart in a wig? *Lucy: Has Benjamin still got a headache?!﻿